Painful Flashbacks
by azngirl123
Summary: She sits there and thinks of the painful flashbacks that have just occurred. Major Percabeth one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I re-edited this the best I could so enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

No one's POV

She was sitting in the medical room in the Big House, invisible with the help of her baseball cap. She was forbidden to visit him. Her face was tear stained and there were still tears streaming down her face. She looked up at the unmoving body of the boy she loved. The year for the two best friends has been horrible. They became extremely distant, on account of the fact that she told him that she hated him. The painful flashback of what had happened made more tears come to her face.

_Flashback_

_She walked away from him during their argument. They were at the creek talking when the argument started._

"_Come on Annabeth he's evil. Luke will never come back. The guy you knew years ago is dead. His body is alive, but the soul of the old Luke is dead," the boy yelled after her._

"_Percy, you never knew him, he wouldn't do this, he is under Kronus' evil spell," Annabeth retorted back at him. The argument was getting worse by the minute._

"_Why are you so inconsiderate Percy! Do you ever give people a second chance?" Annabeth stopped and yelled at him. Percy was stunned to see Annabeth so mad at him. _

"_Annabeth I do believe in giving people second chances, but Luke, he changed! You are just in love with him. How foolish can you be?" he yelled back at her. That pushed her over the top._

"_I am not foolish! He will change and don't ever call me foolish Persues!" she yelled back at him._

"_But you are acting foolish, believing Luke will come back!" she had it with him._

"_No I am not, you just want to win. You don't even care if you kill him and how much it would effect me. Well you know what? I don't care about you! I hate you Persues Jackson! I hope you die! Leave me alone from now on!" she yelled at him. If she looked back, she would have seen tears streaming down his face._

_End of Flashback_

She sobbed silently into her arms. She looked up at the heart monitor. It was slowing down. Looking back upon the flashback, she had never meant to say any of the things she said. The weeks after the occurrence was difficult for her to cope with. He actually left her alone. She didn't even try to come up to him and apologize. Everything was getting worse, especially with the war. They were preparing in different ways, he was training with his sword and she was trying to train with her sword and mind. Keyword, trying, she couldn't get her mind off of him. Then the war approached them. Kronus/ Luke was leading it. Then another painful flashback came into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Percy and Luke were fighting it all out. She stood there watching them. She was torn, she didn't know who to help. It was her worst nightmare turned into reality. They swung wildly at each other and parried the other's blows. _

_Then she made one of the two biggest mistake in her life. She chose Luke over Percy. She ran into their fight and tripped Percy. He fell and looked up at her with a mixed expression of hurt, confusion, and sadness. Luke took the opportunity and slashed him in the chest and Percy screamed in pain. He made no attempt of hitting Luke back. _

_Luke smiled wickedly and turned to her. He brought his sword up and swung at her. She closed her eyes waiting on the impact, but it never came. In front of her was Percy. He stabbed Luke and Luke slashed at him again. _

_Then the other mistake came. Instead of rushing to the side of Percy, she ran to the side of Luke. Thalia, Grover, and Chiron soon arrived on the scene. Chiron took Percy and rushed him to the infirmary. Thalia and Grover looked at her with wide eyes. She was over the body of Luke crying. _

"_I can't believe you. Percy did nothing but care for you. He sacrificed his life for you!" Grover said and yelled the last part. There were tears streaming down his face. Thalia didn't say anything, but there were tears also streaming sown her face. Grover left and trotted to the Big House. _

"_I know you and I spent a lot of time with Luke, but that doesn't mean you have to abandon Percy, Annabeth," Thalia said to her. Thalia was obviously disappointed in her decisions. Thalia also walked away and left her crying._

_End of Flashback_

She was sobbing uncontrollably now. She went up to him and sobbed on his shoulder. The whole camp was asleep, so they couldn't hear her. She then remembered what happened when she tried to visit him.

_Flashback_

_She ran up to the Big House and ran to the medical room. Once there she found Grover._

"_Annabeth don't go in there, you'll make everything worse," he said. _

"_Just let me see him! Let me in!" She yelled. He looked at her astonished._

"_After what happened at the creek, why would you care about him at all?" he said and left. It hurt that he reminded her about what happened that day. She sat down, her back against the wall, and buried her head into her arms and cried._

_End of Flashback_

She sobbed more and more.

"Percy please come back. I'm so sorry!" she whispered to him. He didn't move. She glanced up at the monitor.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

It said. Then the dreadful noise rang throughout the whole House.

Beeeeeeeeeeeep

She cried even more. He died. His heart was dead. He died. Chiron rushed into the room and ordered her out of the room. She watched from the window silently crying. Chiron got the defibrillator and he shocked Percy. All of the sudden everything went black.

She woke up to the sound of the voice she was longing to hear.

"Annabeth. Wake up." someone whispered to her. Could it be. Could it be him? She opened her eyes to see the greatest sight in front of her.

"Percy! You're alive!" she yelled and cried. She got up and hugged him. He stiffened and relaxed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said at the creek. I'm sorry for abandoning you at the fight. I'm sorry I tripped you. Thank you for saving my life," she continued to rant her apology. He lifted her head up.

"I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean the things you said. It's going to be hard for me to trust you again," he said. She smiled back and thanked him. They stood there hugging for who knows how long. He lifted her head up and lightly kissed her. She wanted the kiss to last longer, so she wrapped her arms around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her. When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily and blushing. The two friends finally came to a peace and started a new relationship. One filled with love, trust, occasional fights, and much more.

* * *

**How did you like it? I will update my other stories as soon as possible! Review**

**-_azngirl123_**


End file.
